Changes: The unfortune event of Sakurano and Imai
by Gradiency
Summary: Shuichi Sakurano and Subaru Imai, Gakuen Alice alumni and AAO agents are on a mission to find out as much as they can on Cafe Alice. But their mission goes haywire, after 3 days after eating there. Wait WHAT? IMAI IS A GIRL!


_Okay, the beginning of the story sucks, but it does get better. It kind of explains some stuff, that will become confusing in __And You Are__. Read and Review._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, but I do own, oh yeah forget it. Also I don't won the names of the drinks mentioned. Starbucks does. _**

_**Caution: Some characters may be OOC. **_

"Shuichi, are you -" Subaru Imai, asked his friend.

"SHUT up."

"…" Subaru muttered a soft okay, unheard to Shuichi.

"I AM NOT BIPOLAR!"

"…"

"NOR DID I BELONG TO A MENTAL INSTITUTE!"

"Right." (note the sarcasm)

"Hn."

"You're just proving my point. You're angry and furious in one moment and stoic in the other. What's next? You're going to become gay? Seriously you-" At that exact moment Subaru, was punched in the face, by his (coughcoughbipolarcoughcough) friend.

"Shuichi, must I remind you, I have the healing and pain alice. So, how would you like it if your nose broke? Trust me, it will hurt A LOT more than, just the nose breaking," Subaru was about to start transferring the pain to Shuichi, but Shuichi teleported far, far away. Subaru smirked, and walked to his hotel room, only to trip over Shuichi who was pretending to be a rock.

"Let's take you to the mental hospital after the mission," Subaru smirked while trying to drag, the person pretending to be a rock.

"Shuichi, you cannot make an intimidation of a rock," Subaru started shaking his friend, then poking him, leading to punching him, then to kicking him, but nothing worked.

"Fine, if you don't want to get up, then fine," Subaru extended his hand and transferred pain to Shuichi, who jumped up screaming at the top of his lung.

"You, really need to go see a doctor,"

"I wasn't like this before."

"You bumped your head on something."

"I remember now, I decided to –um yeah."

"You decided what?"

"Nothing."

"Fine."

"Okay I'll tell you!"

"……"

"I decided to jump out of a plane and accidentally pulled the parachute too late, and hit my head on the ground!"

"Okay."

"…"

"You are still Bipolar and mentally unstable." The conversation ended there, with Subaru running away from an extremely angry Shuichi.

"Weren't we supposed to be on an mission?" Shuichi asked all of a sudden.

"FUCK! We were, and we haven't even started!" Subaru and Shuichi ran.

**Alice Café**

Wavy pink hair and glossy blue hair blew in the wind as they walked to Alice Café. 13-year-old Anna Umenomiya walked proudly into the Café, which she started and co-owned. Her best friend/co-owner Nonoko Ogasawara walked in with her, with a bag full of specialized frosting, whipped cream, and flavoring/extracts. A wave of warm air hit them as they walked into the Café. They defrosted, from the chilly air of winter.

They were greeted with a familiar sight. Light blue washed walls lit up the place. The chairs made from cherry wood, sat two at a table. Each table had creamy white menus, on it. On display were a few cakes, cookies, etc. On top of the white marble counter, were straws. Two cashiers stood behind the counter. Behind them there was a door leading into the kitchen. Stainless steel appliances, cabinets filled with every a chef would dream of. Three chefs were there baking cakes, muffins, cookies, cupcakes, etc. One person was going around telling others the orders. Two other people were making drinks. The sweet aroma flowed out of the kitchen doors, filling everyone's noses.

"I can't believe we were able to get out to see our store!" Anna replied while, pushing open the door leading into the kitchen. Nonoko followed her, and started pulling out her own made ingredients.

"I'll put these were they belong, kay?" Nonoko started to put her whipped cream in her cabinet, frosting in her special refrigerator, and flavoring/extract next to the whipped cream.

"I didn't even answer," Anna put on an apron and started kneading the dough.

"Well-" Nonoko was cut off, suddenly.

"THERE ARE TWO ORDERS! ONE OF THEM IS THE SPECIAL, AND A WHITE CHOCOLATE MOCHA!" A tray was handed to the person who was screaming.

"Oh sorry," Nonoko gave the tray to one of the waiters.

"THE OTHER IS A SLICE OF STRAWBERRY AND CHOCOLATE CHEESE CAKE AND A STRAWBERRY CHOCOLATE BLEND!" And with that the guy left, to get more orders. Business sure was slow today.

**Shichi/Subaru**

"There's a café let's go!" Shuichi grabbed Subaru's sleeve and pulled him inside.

"I'm-"

"Let's go!" The two of them settled down, near the window, which over looked a park, near there.

"Hello, how may I help you?" A waiter asked the two of them.

"We would like to see the menu first."

"Of course." After a few moments of picking what they wanted they finally decided on something.

"So, what would you like today?"

"May I get a chocolate cake, a strawberry and chocolate cheesecake and an iced espresso truffle?"

"Of course sire. And you're companion?"

"I'll have two slices of strawberry chocolate cheesecake and a mint mocha chip frappuccino?"

"As you wish."

**The kitchens**

"WE NEED A CHOCOLATE CAKE, A STRAWBERRY AND CHOCOLATE CHEESE CAKE AND AN ICED ESPRESSO TRUFFLE!"

"We're out of whipped cream."

"Oh, found some." The drink was made and everything was ready for Shuichi's order.

"ALSO TWO STRAWBERRY CHOCOLATE CHEESECAKE AND A MINT MOCHA CHIP FRAPPUCCINO!"

"Here." The waiter took them to Shuichi and Subaru. It was only were Shuichi and Subaru were actually eating did Nonoko realized the wiped cream was made by here.

"What whipped cream did you use?" Nonoko asked suddenly turning her head to face the cooks.

"Well, we used all the ingredients that were in there," One of the cooks pointed to the cabinet containing Nonoko's things.

"YOU WHAT?!?!" Nonoko stared ate that cook in shock.

"Only for the last two," The same cook told her.

"Just do not use anything from that cabinet."

"But I thought that you wanted them to be used," Anna walked over a wooden spoon in hand and was supporting a metal mixing bowl with the other hand and her hip.

"Yes, I did but I remembered I didn't really test out the side effects yet," Nonoko whispered to Anna.

"T-then we're going to be exposed!"

"Yeah."

"But the side effects can't be that serious, right?" Anna asked Nonoko.

"I don't think so, but who knows?" Nonoko started walking toward the door. "Who are the people who order anyway? If they're Gakuen Alice alumni we're saved. If not, we're doomed. Any effects in everything I've made take effect the day after the day they intake what ever I've given. So they'll find out tomorrow."

"So, where are you going anyway, Nonoko?" Anna asked in mild confusion.

"To see if I know the people who will intake it," Nonoko signaled a waiter to come over, quickly. The waiter looked at her in confusion, but after realizing whom she was hurried over.

"What would you want Ms. Nonoko?" The waiter asked her.

"The order, a chocolate cake, a strawberry and chocolate cheesecake and an Iced Esspresso Truffle. Do you know who may have ordered it?" Nonoko asked him, anticipating his response.

"I'm rather sorry Ms. Nonoko," The waiter waited for her to finish.

"Thank you." Nonoko slumped there, her head in her hand. She closed her eyes hoped that when she opened them, it was all going to be a dream. No such luck.

"Damn. I should really be careful next time," and without another word she went inside the kitchen again.

**Shuichi and Subaru**

"This is good!"

"A Gakuen Alice student. Who would have thought that Gakuen Alice would loosen their security and let them out?" Subaru took the last bite of his cake, and started to drink is Frappuccino.

"Well, it'll be a good thing."

"Shuichi. Start eating your cake not inhaling it." (1)

"I'm hurt."

"That girl. I'm really serious Shuichi it looked like something was bothering her."

"Here we go."

"Shuichi."

"Fine, I'll give you information on her. Her name's Nonoko Ogasawara. Age 13. Has the Chemistry Alice. That's about it. I do have-"

"That's all I need to know Shuichi. And it looks like we're ready to pay."

"But I'm not-"

"Drink it on the way." Subaru motioned a waiter over. They paid their specific amount and left the store, both carrying a drink in one hand.

**Nonoko and Anna**

"I really hope that Gakuen Alice alumni got the order, not-"

"We've been through this, already. So calm down Nonoko. Anyways the effects can't be long term. … Right?"

"No. Well, not that I know of."

"So there you go, Nonoko. Anyways we're at the gate. Keep-"

"Shut about it. I know, I know."

"If you didn't we would be dead."

"Yeah."

**The Next Morning- Subaru**

Subaru woke up to the sun shining in his eyes. Pulling the covers over him, he opened his eyes. A blurry sight was greeted him, but that was normal. What wasn't normal, was when he had adjusted his sight well to the light in the room. He realized that he could see without his glasses. He went to the bathroom to get ready to another day of investigation in Café Alice. Then he noticed.

Subaru looked into the mirror, and instead of his own reflection looking back at him, a girl did. Subaru knew that this was inhumanly impossible. He frowned, after realizing she was somewhat shorter. _How old am I?_ He looked at the girl again. _15 at most._ _Wait, I—I -I -I -I -I'm a-a-a-a g-g-g-girl?!?!?!_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Subaru started hyperventilating and fainted right there and then.

**The next morning-Shuichi**

Shuichi covered his ear, to the girl screaming that was coming from next door. Wait, that was Subaru's room. _OMFG. Is he doing it?_ Shuichi quickly ran to get ready for the day not noticing the fact that he was shorter. He hurried to pull on some pants, and to put a shirt on. He had to hold his pants to make sure they didn't fall off. He burst into Subaru's room (2) only to find no one there. He cautiously approached to bathroom door to find a girl instead of Subaru on the floor. It was a good thing that Subaru was wearing something.

"WAKE UP!" Subaru jolted awake, and stared at a much younger Shuichi.

"Um… Shuichi. Why are you younger?"

"What?"

"Take a look at the mirror."

"HOW OLD AM I?!?!"

"My guess is 13."

"Who are you?"

"My name is um…"_ Think Subaru. THINK! Got it! _"My name is Hanako Imai."

"So, where's Subaru."

"Well er…um… him. Right… you see… FINE! I'll tell you the truth. I'm Subaru."

"You?"

"It was in the thing that we ate at Alice Café. It must be the reason Nonoko was down. One of her own things was used unintentionally. She was lucky it was us."

"So, how will we really present ourselves?"

"Well I was thinking about it and…"_ Got Subaru you are (insert sarcasm) so smart. _"We'll go as different people. I'm Hanako Imai and you'll be um…" _Think of a NAME! Aoi? NO. Yuri? No. Akira. YEAH! _"Akira Sakurano"

"Subaru er… Hanako. That's a girl's name."

"It's unisex. So deal with it." _WHAT! It is a good name!_

"FINE."

**AAO headquarters**

"So your names again."

"I'm Hanako Imai and this is Akira Sakurano."

"Okay, well seeing as you're new and everything, I'll put you two with Aoi Mizuki and Hiro Yome. That's those two bickering there. Oh and Hiro's going to be the leader in your team."

"HE'S YOUNGER THAN US!"

"Yes, he is. But only by two year."

"Of course."

"He-" Shuichi didn't have anything to say after he was knocked on the head and dragged by Subaru over to Hiro and Aoi. And thus their adventure begins.

(1)- Not mine. I read it on a fanfic. It was someone telling Hinata to teach Naruto to eat food not to inhale it or something like that.

(2)- No, he did not break down the door. He had the key, but he did kind of bust the doorknob, when rushing to get inside.

_For their story continuation go to my profile and click on the story __And You Are__ where these two are mentioned again. REVIEW!!! Also the pictures of Subaru Imai as a girl and Shuichi Sakurano younger are on my profile! Please review. I would really appreciate it. ~Yuri_


End file.
